Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Joint Adventure
by zeyroslicer75
Summary: Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey are reunited once again. But what happens when she brings a "special guest" with her. This puts her at a cross roads of whose side to be on. Who will she choose, or will she choose at all? Behind the scenes, a secret organization is surfacing and its up to Phoenix, Maya, and the rest of the Wright anything agency to set things right.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ace Attorney or any of their characters. This is purely a work of fiction made for the entertainment of the reader. Now with that out of the way lets jump right into the story ;I.

Case 1: Assemblage and Turnabout

Date: ?

Location: ?

Time: ?

They Fey clan. Home to the mystical and mysterious. A group of female spirit mediums who live in the mountain regions. The entire clan is lead by one person. The master. The master is regarded as the most important person of the village. Most Fey clan members would risk their life for the master. So, what's to happen if this master mysteriously goes missing? Well, with no master means no order. No order equals utter chaos.

Date: December 6, 2015

Location: Wright Anything Agency

Time: 9:00 am

"Now for the finishing touch...and there." Apollo said.

"Everything is just about perfect for your old assistants arrival Mr. Wright. Well except for the banner."

Phoenixes eyes darted over to the area Apollo was in. He walked over to the couch where he had a stack of Steel Samurai videos waiting to be popped into the DVD player. He found the first season and placed it in the DVD player.

"Thanks for helping me out here. I'm sorry for pressuring you all like this, but it's just that I haven't talked to Maya face to face in about 4 years." Phoenix said.

"But now you will finally see her and bring me a new mommy." Trucy said with eyes full of glee.

Athena then walked into the agency holding a greasy paper bag in one hand and a drink carrier in the other. She sat the food down on the table in the middle of the room and handed Trucy a roll of tape.

"I was able to borrow this roll of duct tape from Guy Eldoon. He almost didn't give it to me because I had bought food from Grilly's instead of his noodle stand." Athena said.

Trucy took the tape over to Apollo who was still holding the other end of the banner down. He took a strip of tape and folded it to where both sides were sticky. He stuck it on the corner of the banner and placed it firmly against the wall.

"There, now we're finished. What do you think Mr. Wright?" Apollo said with a wide grin.

Just as Phoenix was about to respond the sound of an opened door was heard.

"Is that...sniff...sniff..BURGERS! Nick, you always knew how to make a girl feel appreciated."

"Maya!" Phoenix said, "you're early."

"Yes, well, the train arrived a little earlier than we expected. Heh heh." Maya said with a half grin.

" Wow Nick! This can't be Trucy. Last time I saw her, she was the cutest little magician. Now she is a cute young woman who is almost taller than me."

"Thank you" Trucy said blushing with her tongue stuck out as usual.

"And I assume this is Apollo right? I can tell by the silly hair you told me he had."

"He called my hair silly, at least my hair doesn't look like a porcupine." Apollo said with a sly smirk.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of those toilets that need scrubbing later." Phoenix remarked.

"I got the message." Apollo said rubbing his head.

"Hmm I don't know about her. Nice to meet you I'm Maya Fey."

"Oh Athena, I never mentioned you before. You were just hired after all. Heh heh."

Athena walked up to introduce herself, but was interrupted by the entrance of a small girl with pretzel shaped hair.

"Pearls!"


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to chloemcg for the fav. It's good to know that the story already has supporters. Now for chapter 2. Let's dive in ;I.

"Mr. Nick!" Pearly shouted as she ran up to hug Phoenix.

"It's so good to see you again Pearls. You remember Apollo and Trucy from your last visit right?" A cheerful Phoenix said.

Pearl walked up to Apollo and bowed with her hands together and a full smile. "Yes I remember those distinct horns." She said.

"Heh heh heh. Well you can't really forget about the pretzel shape of your hair either." Apollo said blushing.

"Hey Trucy! Can I see Mr. Hat again? Pleaseee?" Pearly said looking at Trucy with her hands on her cheeks.

"Of course. I just have to go put on my costume. I'll be back." Trucy said running to her room.

Maya started to reach into her left inner breast pocket on her robe. She searched around in it until she pulled out a glowing stone in the shape of a number 9. " Nick, I brought the new magatama like you asked. Fresh spiritual energy and everything."

Phoenix took the magatama and place it in his coat pocket. " Thanks Maya, I almost forgot I asked you for this. Heh heh heh…" Phoenix said rubbing the back of his spikes.

" Oh yeah and you remember Athena Cykes. The newest defense attorney of the Wright Anything Agency."

"Nice to see you again. I love those robes you two are wearing. I also heard that you can channel spirits of the dead." Athena said with her mouth open and her hands on her face.

"Yes it's true. I can demonstrate if you want? Is there someone you would like to talk to." Pearl proclaimed while playing with her magatama on her neck.

"Well…. there is someone but I would rather do it in private on another day. I don't really wanna interrupt your homecoming by getting into my own personal issues. Mr. Wrights been waiting for this day for a long time and I don't wanna take up all your time. Besides you're on vacation right? You should enjoy yourself." Athena said with a big grin.

"Oh it's no big deal." Pearl said "One of the reasons I came with Mystic Maya is because my expertise were asked 't that right Mr. Nick."

"Really? What about?" Apollo said while turning his bracelet. He had a sly grin at the same time.

"Yeah Mr. Wright why didn't you tell us?" Athena said while setting up her mood matrix. She also had a sneaky grin on her face.

"It's top secret. I would tell you, but It's confidential."

Athena checked her mood matrix, no emotion appeared. Apollo had nothing from his bracelet also. Even Trucy who had just entered the room in her magician costume wasn't able to tell anything.

"Common, you don't think you can pull those tricks on me. I'm a veteran defense attorney/poker player and I know your weaknesses."

Just when they were about to give up Maya stepped up. "Nick, tell us. Don't make me tell them about your "college years"...Feenie."

Phoenix began to sweat uncontrollably. His entire suit was drenched in sweat. His eyes darted all around the room as he tried to think up a way out of this. He never did tell his employees about his old college years as an art major. He definitely wasn't gonna mention the pink sweaters or how he spent half a year with his "Dollie."

"Well...I…." Phoenix muttered

Just as he was beginning to talk Pearl intervened. "Mystic Maya, do you think everything went good with the reservation of our hotel room."

"Yeah early it should have. Best room in the entire hotel. The old bell boy gave us a discount for our involvement in the raising popularity of the Gate-water Hotel. We are in room 762. You all can come by anytime you want."

"Hmm the Gate-water Hotel? Ahhh. The memories. 99% of them bad. Heh heh." Phoenix said scratching the back of his head."

"But wait. If you two are here, who is signing in at the hotel?" Phoenix said with curiosity in his tone.

As soon as Phoenix said this the door to the agency swung open, revealing a man in a black trench coat with a black dress shirt, a red tie, black slacks, and black shoes. He had to be at least 6 '11 230 lbs and had a fit physique. His hair was long and pointed out in all directions. He had black shades on and a giant sword on his back. He had a skin tone of a mix between mocha and caramel. He had a chain with a magatama around his neck. He stood there… motionless and so did Phoenix.

"Everyone, this is my fiance, Roisin Desdemona. Roisin this is Apollo, Athena, Trucy, and" Maya said before she cut off.

Phoenix and Roisin stared at each other. The intensity could be felt by everyone. Maya had a worried look on her face, as did Pearl and Trucy. Apollo was sweating nervously and Athena was trying to relieve the stress going on.

"Ummm….. guy's something wrong?"

After about five more seconds, the intensity was relieved by the movement of the two, as Phoenix threw his index finger out at the same time that Roisin took his glasses off and threw out his arm, glasses firmly gripped halfway in his hand.

"OBJECTION!" They both shouted.

"Hmph. My Objection still holds more determination then yours I'd say." Proclaimed Phoenix.

"Phoenix Wright... Its been how many years? 13 right? You sure have grown from the love stricken and naive young adult you were in college. I have kept tabs on you this entire time. The famous defense attorney who is known for his bluffing tactics beat the famous demon prosecutor Miles Edgeworth and even the 40 year undefeated veteran Manfred Von Karma. Undefeated until his client admitted his guilt. Then, managed to solve the mystery of one Dahlia Hawthorne and convicted the mysterious Godot. Everything was going good until you were disbarred due to the escapades of one Kristoph Gavin. With the help of Apollo Justice you were able to convict Kristoph and solve the mystery of your disbarring. Last but not least, the return of a legend. Solved the case of the Phantom, who sabotaged the space program and killed one Clay Terran, with the help of Athena Cykes. Yet your voice is still one of a man with no conviction."

"Still always one step ahead I see." Phoenix said with a grin.

Everyone sighed in relief. The intensity, yet still there, was replaced with more of a laid back vibe.

"Well it helped that Maya wouldn't stop talking of you."

"I never knew you guys knew each other. Why didn't you tell me this?" Maya said with puffed up cheeks.

Phoenix and Roisin were still staring at each other, the intensity filling the air, until Phoenix walked over to Roisin and put his arm around him. The two put up big grins. "We are actually cousins." Everyone in the room widened their mouths in shock.

"Small world. Heh heh." Apollo said blushing.

And so ends this chapter. Don't worry, we will get to the good stuff by chapter 4. Reviews appreciated ;I. See you next chapter


End file.
